Web Urls
by FailingDemi
Summary: Where a computer, a blank internet page, a web address bar, and boredom confirm that the Host Club are rich bastards indeed. Oh. And she stumbles across what you call...Fanlistings...-ONESHOT-Slight-HIKAHARU.


A/N: A lil' present for me for my birthday. Yes, I know a day late. -sighs- I was doing things last night. xD Couldn't get this up. Birthday's suck, you know that? People lie to you saying that you feel special on your birthday. Boom and bam, nothin. :P I felt nothing. Anyways...

REJOICE. I'M 14 NOW.

I'm getting old. T--T

Disclaimer: Dun own, Beta'd by Just Passing By. THANKS! :D

-

-

-Where a computer, a blank internet page, a web address bar, and boredom confirm that the Host Club are rich bastards indeed.

-

-

Haruhi was bored.

…that didn't sound right, now did it? Usually, the _twins_, or _Hikaru_, or _Kaoru_, or _Hitachiin Brothers_ would fit well with the complex word of…_bored_. However for this story's sake, boredom _must_ be paired up with Haruhi…_only for this story's sake._

Well, she was bored, and there was nothing that could deny it. The brunette had nothing to do _and_ she was sitting in front of her desktop computer with the internet opened and with _nothing_…on the browser.

Being the studious bookworm that she always was, today she had ended homework…a bit _too_ early. All groceries were shopped for, chores were all done, and she was even done with booting dust bunnies out from her house.

Concluding from that…Haruhi, _for the first time ever in her little, busy life_, was without anything to do or keep herself occupied with.

Only the computer, blank internet pages, and the web address bar…was available for her amusement.

Got the picture?

_Good_.

Let's begin.

-

-

-

Once upon a time in a little block that was called 'apartment', exist a little first-year girl sitting in front of her computer screen, staring at it with absolutely no intentions of getting up and off her chair. It was quite unnerving to be staring at the white screen.

Yes, it was unnerving and not comfortable on the eyes.

She didn't have anything to do with particularly the internet, but just finished researching for one of her essays, and decided to sit there while staring at the screen. When all seems boring, and when it just seems like this story will take forever to progress…

Haruhi receives a psychic message from god knows where telling her to just randomly log her friends' names into the web url and see if anything just pops up. The commoner snorted at the idea and sat up in her seat. There was no way that anything would pop up just because she typed random address in…

She shrugged and tapped onto the keyboard—after all, it'd probably show up as a missing address or an 'http not found' page.

"Go to: www. suohtamaki .com"

The page turned blank, the small pointer suddenly gets an hourglass accessory with it. Haruhi sat back in her seat, wondering why she has something like…ewgh…_dial_-_up_. (Everyone knows Wi-Fi is better.)

Alas the page…

…appeared?

Haruhi blinked stupidly as a website with Tamaki's (the Suoh Tamaki) picture embedded into the layout appeared.

And she almost gagged…

-

-

_Suoh Tamaki,_

_Age: 17_

_School: Ouran High School_

_Description: Has rich blonde flowing hair that blows in the littlest breeze; eyes twinkling in a gentle jeweled blue; skin as fair as the whitest fall of snow; voice of the peaceful melodies_

_Occupation: Being sexy; being gorgeous in the Ouran High School Host Club; also a student_

_Bio: Born in France, Suoh Tamaki moved to Japan where he enrolled as a second year in Ouran Middle School. In the following year he opened a host club, serving as its president. He recruited five following men to take part of the host club and the following year when all members were in high school…He has recruited another member, Fujioka Haruhi…_

_Comments:_

_**Tamakifan01**__: He's a sweet person! Very awesome! I admire him from afar!_

_**TamaKyogirlz: **__I think he and Kyouya-kun is having a special affair…OwO_

_**tHeKiNgOf-UR-HAAART:**__ oMiGoD. hes so SeXy! hes 2 sexi 4 his shurt!! he shud b in that loincloth agin—_

_-_

_-_

She immediately closed it.

Why the hell did HE have his own website?! And what the freaking hell was with that comment? Especially the last one. Haruhi shuddered, the thought of reading a comment that said such…such…weird things about her sempai was giving her the chills. She retyped the address:

"Go to: www. vicepresidentkyouya .com"

And she expected it to not show up.

…but…it did.

-

-

_An Ohtori Kyouya Fanlisting!_

_His sexiness will send you to another realm! He is unbelievably cold, however a refreshing character! His purple energy is just. So. Dreamy. You'll fall in love with it any day!_

_However! There is rumor that he's secretly gay. _

_He has unleashed his feminine side when he answered to the nickname of Mommy! In which we believe is very feminine! :O_

_-_

_-_

Gay? Kyouya? _Gay_?

Haruhi coughed awkwardly.

She erased the url and typed in:

"Go to: www. silentmorisempai .com"

_-_

_-_

_Welcome to a fanlisting of Morinozuka Takashi! _

_Everyone should appreciate his silence for it is sweet and calm. List your name here if you're a fan of him! The tall silent type is someone that can attract everyone!_

_We have so little fans of Mori-sempai._

…

_SIGN UP!! YOU CAN'T RESIST IT. WE HAVE COOKIES. OwO—_

_-_

_-_

"Go to: www. cakeeatingmonster .com"

-

-

_WAAAAAAAAI—_

_Hallo! And welcome to Adorable Hani-kun's page! Comes with a listing of favorite cakes of his, as well all you need to know about him! Last update!: Last week Friday on the Fourth, at six a.m, he hugged his bunny! :D—_

_-_

_-_

'Stalkers.'

"Go to: www. twinmischief .com"

-

-

_All what you need to know about the twins! They are mischief makers indeed! Though they are quite cute in character. They totally should stop caressing each other and start making out on the couch. WE DEMAND THEM TO—_

-

-

She returned back to her blank homepage. Haruhi was blown away. Why…did everything she type—the things that she completely made up…it was all about the Host Club…

'Especially disturbing things…'

Then…

What about her?

Haruhi opened up an internet browser again and typed into the url:

"Go to: www. haruhi .com"

She didn't expect the page to show up—after all she doubted there was a fanclub for her.

And the page didn't show up…

At least to that url anyways…

-

-

_Hikaru and Haruhi: Love forevers!_

_Listing of all who support Hikaru-kun and his quest on love to woo the great oblivious, well-loved Fujioka Haruhi! Hitachiin Hikaru has been showing signs of affection towards the oblivious host! We all support his hard work as he decides to confess soon! Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best! His feelings are truly like ones in a typical shoujo manga, where a boy falls in love with a girl and fights his feelings!_

_The new host is being very oblivious; however Hikaru will persevere and say the beautiful, heart melting words of: "I love you."_

_HikaHaru fangirls will rejoice when this day will come! _

_There are rumors that he may confess tomorrow—LET'S HOPE HE SURVIVES!_

_-_

_-_

Haruhi stared at the screen with wide eyes.

The fact sank into her dense head and hit her hard. A full-blown blush sprang across her face and she slammed her hand into the computer—

THWACK.

_-Beep…_

-

-

- Following Morning

She groaned, her eyes heavy as she slumped onto her desk. She couldn't sleep at all last night; her face was still had the familiar red blush painted on her face. After she had murdered her computer, curiosity kicked her in the butt and she got back on—

To do what you ask?

To read more about it, of course.

And she died a little bit more inside…when she found out what this whole 'lovey-dovey' thing was about.

"Oi, Haruhi, what're you doing staring—"

"GAH! HIKARU!"

"…"

"I can't think straight now! Don't say it yet!" And she dove underneath her arms. "I'll listen later! Just not now!"

He only blinked.

"…what?"

He was given silence from Haruhi. The Hitachiin only shrugged before he sat down on a desk next to her. "Say what?" he inquired, eyes gleaming curiously. Her face burned as she buried her face into her arms.

"…nothing."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, HikaHaru fangirls screamed silently as they peered from the door, beady eyes glued onto the two. Their plan of having Haruhi be aware was a success. Among them, a certain authoress smirked.

_Bwahaha…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: And that's a wrap. Seriously, this was so old and I finished it so long time ago. Finally found this again and decided to post this. :D Well...if you're wondering about my activity, half of my activity goes to shine, the other goes to Dev. And why? I'm doing commishes. XP And damn they're kind of tricky and hard. Oh wells, whatever. I'll write whenever I feel like it. :D

Oh. And check out shine. :D WE'RE BEING ALIVE AGAIN!! -happy-

-Demi-kun.


End file.
